


Жизнь за пределами книг

by Leytenator



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: "Книги лгут.Книги не говорят о том, какой у него громкий голос, смех, храп - у Искандера все громкое, и Вейвер покрывается липким горячечным потом при одной мысли о том, насколько оглушительными должны быть и стоны"односторонний (временно!) юст
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider & Waver Velvet, Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Жизнь за пределами книг

Книги лгут.  
Книги не говорят о том, какой у него громкий голос, смех, храп - у Искандера все громкое, и Вейвер покрывается липким горячечным потом при одной мысли о том, насколько оглушительными должны быть и стоны.  
Последние несколько дней он живет будто охваченный лихорадкой: пальцы, которыми он торопливо перелистывает страницы очередного тома по истории древнего мира, мелко дрожат.  
Покорил, присоединил, восславил.  
Завоевал, подарил, влюбил.  
У его Слуги прекрасные боевые характеристики и совершенно отвратительные – личные. Искандер, кажется, и при жизни, и в посмертии всегда старался решить любое дело полюбовно. Вейвера как участника смертельной схватки должна бесить эта "магия дружбы", но, похоже, она действует и на него.  
В книгах не пишут, что царь завоевателей может проводить часы подряд, играя в приставку, что он любит крылышки баффало с острым соусом и американские горки. Что с тех пор, как он узнал о существовании серфинга, Вейверу приходится еще больше опасаться за свою жизнь.  
Книги ничего не знают о том, какие ласковые у Искандера пальцы, когда он осторожно перебирает волосы своего спящего Мастера. Как тяжело в этот момент делать вид, что спишь.  
Как тепло и уютно в его медвежьих объятиях, когда в десятый раз подряд пытаешься объяснить, что тебе не приснился никакой кошмар и успокаивать тебя вовсе не надо. Как сложно не видеть сны про эти пальцы и объятия и не стонать во сне - или в тот момент, когда горячие губы прижимаются к и без того пылающему лбу, и Искандер произносит взволнованно и на удивление тихо: "Да ты весь горишь, парень. Надо срочно что-нибудь с этим делать".  
Книги не дают совет, как взять себя в руки и перестать позорно сбегать в ванную по нескольку раз на дню, как какой-то сопливый малолетка. Как перестать зажимать рот рукой, кончая в кулак, и не представлять на месте собственных рук смуглые шершавые ладони.  
В книгах нет инструкции, как нужно правильно целовать великого македонского царя. Как раздеваться перед ним, как брать у него в рот, как позволять ему брать себя, исходящего стонами, глубоко, и нежно, и очень, очень долго - всю ночь напролет, чтобы не оставалось времени ни на кошмары, ни даже на самые приятные сны.  
Как объяснить ему то, что вот уже несколько дней подряд Вейвер мучительно пытается объяснить самому себе.  
\- Ха, опять читаешь эту ерунду! - смеется Искандер, недавно вернувшийся с улицы.  
У него мокрые от дождя волосы, и футболка облепила тело, крупные соски под влажной тканью похожи на две медные монеты. Его улыбка сияет как солнце, как тысячи солнц.  
\- Ты мне мешаешь, - сердито шипит Вейвер, отмахиваясь от него книгой.  
Искандер очень, очень сильно мешает ему сохранить здравый рассудок. Иногда кажется, что это и есть главная цель и испытание Вейвера в проклятой войне за Грааль.  
\- Лучше бы погулял со мной, чем сидеть уткнувшись в свои книги. Тем более в такие глупые.  
\- Сам ты глупый! Жаль, про это ни в одной энциклопедии не написали, а зря! Могли бы и предупредить, я бы даже время на споры с тобой не стал тратить.  
\- Даже если б там была чистая правда - разве книга лучше, чем сам человек?  
Вейвер молчит, пряча горящее лицо за толстым томом.  
\- Я на кухню, парень! Бургер тебе принести? А, да что я спрашиваю, конечно ты голодный - торчишь тут весь день. Я мигом!  
Перед тем, как уйти, Искандер опускает тяжелую ладонь ему на макушку, ерошит волосы и - Вейвер готов поклясться в том, что ему не померещилось - осторожно гладит большим пальцем тонкую полоску кожи на его шее над тесным воротом рубашки.  
Если чертовы книги не готовят к такому, зачем они вообще нужны?  
Вейвер поднимается со стула, делает глубокий вдох и решительно отправляет увесистый том в мусорку.  
А потом берет с полки зонт, потому что до ближайшей аптеки идти добрых три километра.


End file.
